Broken Bones
by Ryuken-Sogetsu
Summary: Kenichi got chased by the bear in the mountains but what if Ogota never showed up to help him?
1. Chapter 1

Wow it's been ages since I last picked up a metaphorical pen I apologize to those of you who enjoy my story that it took so long but ending junior year was a bit more hectic than I wanted, so this got shoved onto the back burner it is NOT a sequel to my last fic but more like an alternate path for it…this is a much darker version of what could have happened with the bear as always read and review.

_"thought"_

"speech"

"SHOUTING"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Isolated mountain when Kenichi is being chased by the momma bear._

_"I have to get away! I don't want to die yet!"_ Kenichi screamed in his head to conserve energy for running. He jumped over another bush and as he landed his foot caught on a root, not missing a beat he tucked into an ukeme roll and bounced back onto his feet running faster. _"Thanks Akisame-sensei I you hadn't drilled all that ukeme into me I'd be dead right now."_ He looked in front of him and saw the trees starting to thin out and the ground just stop meaning a cliff was ahead. _"You've GOT to be kidding me!" _He looked to his left and right and saw that the bear had chased him into relatively narrow chasm. Cliff walls on either side an incalculably high cliff at his back and a bear the size of Appachai in front of him. _"This isn't fair, I haven't even told Miu my feelings."_ Kenichi looked at the bear who had stopped and was staring him down. _"The hell if I go out like this! Appachai is scarier than this thing by a long shot."_ Kenichi got into stance with his left arm in front of him and right arm behind him curled ready to punch. "COME ON YOU UGLY BEAR I HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY!" Kenichi yelled at the bear throwing as much ki as he could generate at the bear.

The bear reared back onto its hind legs and roared meeting Kenichi's challenge. _"Fuck."_ Kenichi cursed _"That didn't quite go according to plan."_ He sighed and resigned himself to what he had to do. _"I've got one shot or I'm dead."_ Kenichi looked at the bear and waited for it to make the first move. The bear roared and then charged at Kenichi. When the bear reared up Kenichi delivered a full force Mubyoshi to the bear's ribs hearing audible snaps and cracks. The bear roared again this time in pain and then used its proximity to Kenichi to bite down on his left shoulder completely breaking the joint, ligaments, and bones, and almost ripping it from his body completely spraying blood into his face and hair.

Kenichi almost fainted out of shock but the adrenalin pumping through his viens wouldn't let him, his mind blocked out the pain and focused on one thing. _"KILL!"_ Kenichi's dormant rage burst open like a broken dam, and flooded into his right fist, which he repeatedly slammed as hard as he could against where he, moments ago, delivered a Mubyoshi breaking the ribs further and driving the broken bones inward towards the heart and lungs of the bear, forcing it to release, the now useless, left arm to roar in pain. Kenichi in his enraged stated didn't notice and continued to smash the bear's chest till its rib bones protruded from its flesh and even after that he didn't stop pummeling it until he realized the bear had stopped moving. Kenichi's mind now cleared of the adrenalin realized the blood loss was catching up to him. He began blacking out but not before seeing the horrified expression the elder made before he picked him up, or hearing the muffled "I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner. This shouldn't have happened at all," or feeling the soft tear drops fall onto his face from the elders shadowed eyes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_The Camp Elder set up_

Kenichi blearily awoke from his sleep and tied to rub his eyes, only to realize, his left arm wasn't there. Then the events of, what he though was, the previous night hit him full force and he almost wanted to puke. _"I lost my arm,"_ his right arm subconsciously drifted to where his shoulder should be only to find air. "I killed that bear…" he said to himself almost horrified "and I kept going after it was dead." This time Kenichi couldn't stop himself he ran out of the tent and retched onto the ground remembering how the bear's ribs were pierced through its own body and the blood that coated his fist, arm, and face before he succumbed to unconsciousness. He retched again tears streaming down his face.

The elder appeared beside him and put a hand on his back "Kenichi what happened to you is something not even I could have predicted. I should have been watching you the entire time but I didn't and as a master the greatest fault is to fail in protecting you pupil. I won't ask for your forgiveness nor will I ask you to continue training." The elder stood up. "These are things that you must decide for yourself. Is it really worth the risk of being killed to continue to fight? You have acquired a great handicap, and a handicap such as this, you may well give up becoming a martial artist." The elder said grimly.

"Kenichi, I'm going to ask you to take this day to decide. Will you continue despite your heavy loss, or will you settle down and enjoy the rest of your life as best you can." The elder held up his hand when Kenichi looked up at him immediately. "Think very hard on this Kenichi. Think of the people who would be hurt if you died, think of your family, your friends, even your masters. Think long and hard," and as an after thought "if you get hungry just ask you're in no shape to be foraging for food. You've been unconscious for three days and your body is weak from the lack of nutrition and exercise." The elder then sat down into a meditative position thinking_ "I'm sorry I failed you so my disciple and I hope you choose to live a quiet life you've been through so much without any preparation. You weren't meant to be pulled into our world. Please, for if not your sake, for Miyu's, please make the right choice."_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kenichi listened to the elder and started to feel doubt creep into his mind. _"Is it really worth dieing for? I've only just begun to learn but I've already helped so many people…but is that worth dieing for?"_ Kenichi pondered over what peoples' reactions would be if he died. _"Honoka would cry for months she'd be beyond heartbroken. Mom and Dad they'd probably move away because they wouldn't be able to stand living in the house I had shared memories with them. The masters…Shigure would close herself off from everyone completely, Sakaki would drown himself in beer, Kensei he might even go back to china, Appachai would probably fly off the handle and start wrecking the town, Akisame…he'd be the calmest but I'll bet everyday he'd light a stick of incense on a memorial tablet he made for me. Everyone at school they wouldn't believe it was possible for me to die, until they saw Miyu. Miyu…"_ Kenichi stopped his train of thoughts right there he knew full well Miyu wouldn't be the same she'd lose almost all of her motivation in whatever she did. She wouldn't be bright anymore she'd be like an empty shell and Kenichi felt a part of him die when he pictured how his death would impact the people around him.

Then he thought _"What if I stop training then? Ryuto would hurt more people and I wouldn't be able to stop him, my friends would get hurt even more. How would my life be happy at all? I've been exposed to his world and I can hardly see myself just going back to being normal I've lost my arm I don't even have the choice of normalcy I'd have a mediocre life at best, but I'd still have my life at all."_ Kenichi's thoughts whirled at the possible outcomes of the choicehe had to make

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The elder pondered his own thoughts on Kenichi's choices. _"I didn't think of this when I said it, but with only one arm he can't possibly return to a normal life, with that in mind he'll feel he has no choice but to continue on this path, and I can't to anything but train him as best I can if he comes to that decision."_ The elder sighed resignedly. _"I shouldn't have brought him here this mess is all my doing, while I had no ill intentions my luck seems to have followed me even to here in the no man's land. Why has it come to this?"_ The elder sighed again he already knew the boy's decision and Kenichi hadn't even told him yet.

Kenichi looked up at the elder eyes determined. "Elder I've made up my mind." He straightens up and declares "I will continue my training as a martial artist. I know the risks but even if I was whole I wouldn't have the option of returning to normal life, people seeking a fight with 'Shirahama Kenichi the disciple of Ryozanpaku' would seek me out no matter what I did. I have no choice but to continue." Kenichi finished

The Elder looked back at him and saw no waver in his determination, but he already knew Kenichi would continue to learn martial arts regardless of the obstacles. "Very well Kenichi," The Elder got up, "take today to eat and regain your strength. Tomorrow we'll be training very hard to make-up for both your handicap and the time lost while you were unconscious." As he said the last words he felt determined not to let this happen again. He would teach Kenichi EVERYTHING he knew if it was the last thing he did on this earth.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Decided I'd try a little variant of my previous story, which I'll still be continuing I just need time.

Poll: Do you want me to continue this story

Yes

No


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all time for a broken bones update my instant inspiration muse was Eiffel 65's 80's stars oddly enough…go figure.

_Mountain with Kenichi and Elder_

Our hero has thrown himself into training…is what we'd like to hear but the Elder insisted on Kenichi spending a couple days adjust himself to his day to day duties, like getting dressed.

_THUD_…would be the sound of Kenichi hitting the floor after losing his balance trying to pull his pants on…for the third time. "Ken-chan, take it slowly, try sitting down and putting them on."

Kenichi sighed with both frustration and melancholy, _"How am I supposed to learn how to fight with one arm if I can barely get dressed on my own."_ he thought sadly as he finally pulled on his pants and tied them with surprising dexterity. _"Glad Shigure and Akisame forced me to use my hands individually now I'll need to thank them when I get back."_

The Elder looked at Kenichi as he came out of the tent. He was wearing a kimono, a non-to commonplace style of clothing now days. When the elder thought about it, it made perfect sense it covered his arm subtly and it would allow for easier concealment of weapons. The only thing was, "Ken-chan I didn't know you brought a kimono with you." When did he pack it? The Elder didn't remember seeing it in the bag when he went through it for the first aid kit Kenichi brought for the iodine to clean the grievous wound that eventually lead to the Elder needing to remove the entire arm to ensure Kenichi's continued survival.

Kenichi blinked and looked down at the kimono. It was a soft earth brown color with a muted green trim and belt it had steel woven into it at places that allowed it flexibility and protection over the body's vitals and the gi pants were of a slightly darker brown but no green trim and no wire weave either. "I didn't this and the pants were in my bag at the bottom with a note from Shigure." He handed the note to the elder.

It was a short note and quite blunt it read as follows: _"For when your other clothes are to ripped, worn, or burned to wear…Shigure"_

They both sweat dropped _"Burned? What kind of training does she think I'm giving him/getting from the Elder?"_ They thought at the same time.

"Regardless of what Shigure's thoughts of my plans for you were you should thank her when we get back to the dojo after training. She obviously worked very hard on it." The Elder said with a slight smile.

"Yeah," Kenichi nodded his head and marveled at how well the clothes fit him "it's amazing how well I can move in them." He privately wondered when and where, exactly, Shigure had gotten the measurements from. _"Maybe she asked Akisame-sensei?"_

The Elder stood up "Well let's get you accustomed to your body's sudden change in balance and loss of mass. It won't be easy but you always do seem to perform your best with a handicap of some form. Who knows, maybe losing your arm could have been the best thing to happen for your career you'll actually stop trying to run away from training now you realize what can happen if you don't train enough." The Elder ribbed the boy good-naturedly.

Kenichi cracked a smile despite the severity of the situation the Elder was making light of. "I don't know the running away was pretty good training if you ask me." Kenichi shrugged and held his arm up in a dismissive nature. "After all if I get to the point where I can out maneuver the other masters then what's a monster bear or two?" Kenichi replied.

The Elder smiled back _"He's on a fast track to recovery and the successive strength that comes from it if he can joke like that already. We might only need one day."_ The Elder motioned to Kenichi for him to come over. "We're going to begin re training your balance by running,"

Kenichi sighed _"At least it won't be too bad."_ Kenichi then shuddered a bit at the Elder's aura and slowly turned around to face him. His heart sank like lead.

_**"FROM ME!"**_

Kenichi had the sudden urge to be anywhere but where he was currently standing, and for the life of him he couldn't figure out wh-let's be honest here people he was so scared he forgot to shit himself when he started running.

The Elder smile widened considerably. _"He's already regained most of his balance through that adrenaline rush. It seems our disciple has a talent after all."_ The elder chuckled _"The talent of adaption no matter what harsh environment or treatment he'll always manage to come out better than before…"_ The Elder paused and considered just how useful that could be to train him. _**"EXCELLENT!"**_

_The next day_

Kenichi had gotten out of his bed roll and changed without falling over once. He would have been shocked if he wasn't half dead. He walked over to where the Elder was eating and, without conscious thought, snatched a fish from the Elder before he bit down.

The Elder obviously allowed it to happen but was startled when he didn't sense Kenichi approach. _"He's doesn't have any killing intent at all and he's moving with as little useless movement as possible to keep from wasting energy he doesn't really have. I heard footsteps so I knew he was coming but still to know it's happening and still not be able to perceive it…He will walk the path of Dou, but in a very unique way if my assumption is correct."_ The Elder smiled and looked up at the boy who was robotically eating the fish. "Good morning Ken-chan did you sleep well?" the Elder asked.

Kenichi for one while appearing half dead was completely awake, his brain was simply elsewhere. The fact that his left arm is gone forever had finally sunk in overnight. _"Can I really win against Ryuto now? Even with training from the Elder I don't think it'll be possible to overcome this kind of handicap in less than a month."_ Kenichi's thoughts were interrupted by the Elder's grandfatherly visage inches from his face. "WAH!" Kenichi yelped as he fell over in shock.

The Elder smiled down on his fallen form. "I figured that was the least I could do to you for stealing my fish. Hohohoho, you should get back up though Ken-chan. We have _**MORE TRAINING TO DO!"**_

Kenichi to his credit did not drop the fish when he started fleeing for his life. A feat in-and-of-itself when you remember he has only one arm. More impressive was that he managed to continue eating it while he ran away like a rabbit on speed. Dodging undergrowth, low hanging branches, and The Elder's attempts to flatten the boy, he manages to finishes the fish and throw the bones right back in The Elder's face, not that it did much good but it was the principle of the thing…and it freed his hand to increase his speed.

The Elder noticed his running style changed as soon as the fishbone came flying at him. _"He's running now so that his arm is in front of him. Granted it's easier to balance but why the front rather than the-". _His train of thought was cut short by his disciple pulling a theoretically impossibly fast flip into the trees off a low hanging branch. He followed without missing a beat however. _"I see he keeps his arm in front of him to make quick turns and otherwise impractical movement, with his arm missing his center of gravity has changed further to his right side so flipping at a run like that was made possible only because of his handicap. We've raised quite the disciple."_

"Impressive movement Ken-chan" The Elder shouted after him "but, that put quite a lot of stress on your shoulder and elbow, if you'd have jumped a bit before you put your arm up it will reduce the pull on the joints." The Elder finished as he swatted Kenichi into the dirt.

Kenichi hit the ground with a dull thud and winced a bit. _"Ouch. That'll leave a bruise."_ Kenichi got back up and continues his run while The Elder looked on in admiration.

"_It seems our disciple has an iron will, and a body to keep up with it now."_ The Elder's form blurred for a moment and he reappeared next to Kenichi. "That's enough running for now Ken-chan. We need to start working on technique now."

Kenichi slowed to a stop and looked up. "Yes sir!" He said with a smile.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

AN: Hi guys long time no update. Hehe *scratches head embarrassedly* I'd imagine you aren't too happy with my slow as hell updates but I apologize I have next to no free time. It's awful. Any how I have a new poll for this story

Poll: What should Kenichi's first weapon be? NOT A KATANA! Those are overdone and I want some originality present. He'll definitely get a katana just not as his first ever weapon. If I don't get enough decisive votes I'll choose one from the weapons you've listed because honestly I have way too many thoughts on what he should use so I figure I'd let you guys do the order.


End file.
